The objective of this proposal is to demonstrate the feasibility of a new approach to improving the performance of PCR-based methods for HIV detection A new technology allows one to increase the sensitivity, accuracy, dynamic range, signal-to-noise ratio, save costly reagents and reduce time of analysis This unique approach has never been used before for improvement of the performance of these methods We propose to further improve and optimize the new technology, so as to generate routine technique suitable for research and clinical practice Thus, our proposal has diagnosis- and screening -related goals and applies new engineering principles to problems in biology and medicine Preliminary analysis has shown that the new method has an enormous commercial and scientific potential.